Dirty secrets- an Eddsworld fanfiction
by YaoiNellisL4D
Summary: Matt loses his mirror, which leads to some things, which leads to others. Matt x tom. Yaoi, lemons, don't like, don't read. WARNING- CUTTING, CRYING, YAOI.


Chapter one- secrets /Alright hey guys! This is my fifth eddsworld fanfiction! Well, first one on here. I SHIP these two guys,(Matt and Tom) so please, no judging. I don't own eddsworld, and the amazing man who did recently died from cancer in 2012. Rest in peace, Edd. You may be gone, but your world keeps on spinning. 3 3 3 /

"Edd! I can't find my mirror!" Matt yelled from in his messy room. "I didn't take it! Ask Tom!" Edd yelled back from in the living room, watching tv. Matt sighed and walked out of his room. Why did Tom take his stuff so often? Matt sighed at the thought. It was a normal thing for him, though. This happens everyday. Matt walked down the hall until He reached his rivals room, and knocked. After a minute of waiting and no reply, he walked in. Tom was on his bed, curled up. He was sleeping. Matt thought he looked kind of cute, but he would never admit that. He looked around. He didn't see his mirror. He decided to check in his bed. Matt walked over to sleeping Tom, and looked around. But instead of finding his mirror, Matt found a picture of himself under Tom's pillow. He had lost this picture months ago! Sneaky bastard. It was his lucky picture. He continued looking around. But while matt was looking, he noticed something strange- there were cuts on Tom's arms. He had never noticed these before. There were quite a lot of them. He felt Tom's arms. The skin had raised, and it was an uncomfortable feeling. Matt also noticed that he had been crying- and then it hit him. 'Is he doing this to himself?' He thought, his heart racing. 'No...He would have told us...' Matt's thoughts were interrupted by Tom yawning. Matt then thought his mirror could wait, and ran out of the room, and downstairs.

"EDDDDDD!" Matt yelled, running down the stairs. "What?!" "I think we have a problem." "And what's that?" "I think..." Matt hesitated. "Tom might, MIGHT, be hurting himself." Edd looked at Matt. Matt looked at edd. "Don't you think he would have told us?" Edd said, continuing to watch tv. "I wouldn't say anything If I did! And I saw the cuts!" Edd sighed. "Why don't we just ask him?" Matt nodded.

Later that day~ :3

Tom sighed as he walked down the stairs. He had a black hoodie and jeans thrown on from his closet. His stomach rumbled, and he headed towards the kitchen. He was tired as always.

Edd was at the kitchen table, reading the paper, Matt, however, was staring at his plate. He felt light headed, and was afraid that Tom might actually be hurting himself. Matt never felt like this about Tom before.

Tom walked into the kitchen, and sighed. "Good morning Tom." Edd said, looking up. Tom waved in a kind of 'I'm so fucking tired leave me alone' way. He put some bread in the toaster, and sat down with some coffee. Edd looked at Matt, and Matt nodded. "So..." "So what." Tom said. "So, okay, there's this funny thing, and like, my friends friend might be hurting himself, and like, he doesn't know if he is or not, and," edd was interrupted by Matt. "TOMWETHINKYOUMAYBEHURTINGYOURSELFJUSTTELLUSPLEASE !" Tom looked at edd with his usual blank stare. "Matt. What the hell. What would make you think that?" "Matt said he saw cuts on your arms ." Tom looked at Matt. "You were in my room!?" "You have my mirror..." He said quietly. "Actually, I don't. Check behind your bed." Tom got up, and walked back upstairs.

Edd sighed and Matt looked down. " I know I saw the cuts, edd." "Matt, let's give him time, and we'll talk to him later." Matt said nothing and went upstairs.

Matt walked very slowly up the stairs. For some odd reason, Matt wouldn't give up on finding up the truth. Usually he would give people their space, but Matt just needed to know. He just did. He felt like he wouldn't be satisfied with a simple 'I'm fine' or 'I'm okay', He needed to talk to Tom, and find out what's going on, no matter what it took.

Matt stood in front of Tom's door, huffing. He was scared to go in. But, something made his heart keep on telling himself he needed to do it.

He sighed, and took his hand to knock. When he did, the door freaked open. Matt peeked inside. "Tom...?" Tom looked over from his closet, his shirt off, and apparently getting dressed. "Don't you know how to knock?" Matt blushed. "It was open." "Just come in." Matt blushed as he walked into his friends room, closing the door. Tom put his jacket on, without a shirt, exposing his stomach.

"So what do you need?" Tom asked Matt, looking at his window. " I need to talk to you." Tom looked at him. "About what?" "Listen, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but I did see cuts on your arms, ans I just wanted to know if-" "I'm fine. Their from cats okay?" Matt blushed. "Tom...please...just tell me what really happened..." Tom looked away. "I said I'm fine. Get out."

Something in Matt's head wouldn't let him leave. He couldn't.

Matt got up and went towards Tom, and hugged him tight.

Tom's 'eyes' widened. "Matt..." Matt just hugged him tighter, one hand on his head, and one on his back. "Please, just tell me..." Tom hugged Matt back tightly.

"I-i'm sorry..." Tom said quietly, burying his head into Matt's shoulder. "I- I couldn't help it..." Matt sighed, snuggling his crying friend. "Stay me, okay?" Tom said, backing up a bit. "And don't tell Edd I cried." Matt nodded.

Matt layed on Tom's bed, patting down a spot next to him for Tom to sit.

Tom walked over , and layed close to Matt. "Matt...?" "Yeah?" "Why do you care?" Matt thought for a moment- it wasn't because he was his friend, or because he had known him for a long time...

"I think I like you." "As a friend?" "No..." Tom blushed. "Well, I like you too then." Matt smiled and blushed, and kissed his friend on the cheek, just after he fell asleep.

/Hello friends! Hope you enjoyed. I will make more chapters if I get people who want me to. Also, if you give a bad review, you will indeed be laughed at. Good reviews only, please. So yeah if you liked it and want , please tell me so! And I think good considering this on a . lolol so yeah! Bye narwhals! 3/


End file.
